Kuroshitsuji : The black rose garden REMAKE
by MissMonahell
Summary: El misterioso perro guardián de la Reina de Inglaterra, se embarca en una nueva aventura junto a su fiel mayordomo, para desentrañar el misterio que rodea el oscuro jardín… ADVERTENCIA: Ocs y Yaoi / Lizzy Middleford x Ciel Phantonhive x Oc, Sebastián Michaelis x Oc…
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

* * *

**Buenas a todos ..., como pone en titulo es un remake del anterior titulo ya que por inspiraciones artísticas decidí mordicar (algunas cosas) y mejorar, así que pido disculpas a las personas a las personas que me siguieron anterior mente y prometo que seguiré subiendo capítulos para terminar este Fic ^^.**

**Como siempre pido perdón de antemano por las faltas de ortografías y de expresión que se me hayan pasado ya que son difícil revisar por me cuesta verlas.**

**Voy decir unas pequeñas indicaciones:**

**1 yo soy de España, mi forma de escribir y de expresarme difiere de otra forma, así que hay palabras que puede tener otro sentido en su país.**

**2 Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen solo a su receptiva autora Toboso Yana (los OC me pertenecen a mi desde luego).**

**3 Este fic tiene OC, si no le gusta no hace falta que lo lean.**

**4 en este capítulo hay Shonen ai / Yaoi si no te gusta no tienes por qué leerlo pero no lo critiquen .**

**Nada más que disfruten del capítulo ^^**

* * *

_**"Cuatro damas tomaban el té, aburridas a la orilla del rio".**_

_**La dama de la rosa recito "qué aburrido es el día, que aburrido es la noche."**_

_**Otra dama con una violeta en la mano protesto "sí lo llego a saber no me presento al té, ni a los postres".**_

_**Y con extremada crudeza la dama que aportaba un lirio le contestó- "pues no haber venido, si tanto te aburres… pero si quieres podemos hacer que esto sea menos aburrido jugando a un juego"- miró la dama a las otras señoritas que tomaban el té.**_

_**-"¿Qué clase de juego?" –pregunto ingenua la dama del diente de leon a la dama del lirio la cual le respondió "Un juego divertido, en el cual nadie debe perder"…**_

En un lugar apartado, lejos del mundanal ruido en donde la tranquilidad reinaba, se encontraba una de las innumerables y exquisitas mansiones Phantonhive. En ella se encontraba, el cabeza de la familia, Ciel haciendo sus "quehaceres" como buen conde que es, pero en estos momentos está leyendo la presa inglesa con tranquilidad, mientras su siempre fiel mayordomo le sirve un té negro acaramelado y algunas delicias para el paladar como un pastel de hojaldre con frutos del bosque.

En estos momentos apacibles es cuanto necesita de una vida tan ajetreada como es la suya llena de "trabajos", ahora tomando el Té sin ser molestado por nadie, salvo la presencia de Sebastián, siempre al lado de su señor, como el perro de su amo, pero aparte de él nada mas, solo tranquilidad…o eso es lo que piensa él…

Bochan!- entraba por la puerta bruscamente la única Sirviente que tenia los Phantomhive, la siempre torpemente pero divertida Mey Rin.

Mmm… que ocurre Mei – dijo Ciel al ver lo afligida que estaba Mey Rin que casi esta sin aliento de haberse apresurado a darle lo que posiblemente seria una noticia importante, sino para que tanto escándalo.

Bochan … un … un- intenta respirar pues está bastante nerviosa que casi se le olvidaba que era respirar.

Que Mei … - dijo subiendo un poco tonillo - " si vas a hablar hazlo de una vez" – pensó para sí mismo-

Un caballero de la reina está en la puerta y pregunta por usted – dice todo de carrerilla y sin tiempo de oír bien lo que ha dicho pero la sola mención de " caballero de la reina" alerto al joven conde que de inmediato, el cual salió de su ostentoso despacho para encontrarse con el mensajero. Un caballero de la reina, la única persona de la que él era leal estaba esperando a poder hablar con él se apresuro lo más rápido que pudo seguido de Sebastián al vestíbulo donde se encontraba aquel caballero.

Siento la tardanza – dijo con total tranquilidad, sabiendo que el momento de relajarse había acabado –"Se acabo relajarse, es hora de otra misión"-pensó mientras.

Este fue llevado al salón principal de la mansión en donde Sebastián había preparado un almuerzo para el invitado con mucha delicadez y cuidado en la elaboración por muy pequeña que fuera.

Dígame, tan importante es la misión como de su majestad como para enviar a uno de su caballeros?- dijo él entre sorprendido y algo difuso.

No, en realidad he venido por órdenes de la reina para anunciarle que su compromiso con la Señorita Elizabeth Middleford ha sido anulado por orden de la Reina Victoria.

¿¡cómo!? , a que viene esta broma, anular mi compromiso, pero se puede saber a buenas de que…- exclamo alteradísimo, puesto que para el Lizzy era su mejor amiga y su prometida a la cual apreciaba mucho.

Veras, la reina me ha ordenado que se anuncie su anulación- dijo fríamente el caballero.

…, quiero tener una audición con la reina inmediatamente- dijo Ciel algo molesto por la petición de la reina.

Su majestad , se adelanto a esa idea y dijo que en cuanto volviera ,ella misma vendría a verlo para podre explicarle detenidamente el por qué de su anulación- diciendo esto el caballero se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta de salida de la habitación para salir

…- Ciel estaba preocupado por los deseos de su reina, pero aun mas por que la mansión no está lista para su real majestad- Sebastián – con esa orden el fiel sirviente entendió que tenía que tenerlo todo en orden antes de que llegara su real majestad.-

Yes , my lord – dijo y luego se apresuro a prepararlo todo para la llegada de la Reina de Inglaterra

Al poco rato, tiempo suficiente para preparar la mansión Phantonhive para la reina según Sebastián, vino sin más dilación la reina con sus guardias, ella ataviada con unas gafas de sol para que poco la reconozcan…

hola mi niño como esta- dijo ella con amor en cada una de su palabras pues con el tenia cierto cariño.-

francamente majestad, estoy algo disgustado- dijo serio y sin molestarse por que la reina le dijera "su niño".-

ya veo que te molesto, bueno entremos adentro aquí fuera hace un poco de frio y tal vez se oiga demasiados esta conversación intima sin nuestro consentimiento- va entrando en la mansión seguida de Ciel , este la lleva a salón más lujoso de toda la mansión , lleno de ricos bordados y muebles más finos y delicioso a la vista.

Puedo preguntarle por qué ha anulado mi compromiso con la señorita Middleford- dijo esperando la respuesta.

Veréis es largo de contar , pero tengo algunos pequeños problemas con Europa central y para resolver alguno conflictos , he decidió acentuar nuestras relaciones con un matrimonio de conveniencia , pero el problema es el siguiente , la única joven a desposar , la Marquesa de Wihelsbach de la casa Laswit , la joven Heder Chisia–haciendo un gesto para que uno de su caballero trajera un sobre- es una niña muy linda , me recuerda a mí, en mi juventud- expreso en un todo de nostalgia mientras abría el sobre.-

¿Y porque yo? , no hay otros jóvenes solteros …-dijo si parecer refunfuñón ante la reina pues debía comportarse como un caballero.-

Sí ,pero al parecer ninguno de los pretendientes ha agradado suficiente de a tutora legal de la joven …, ha hecho huir a todos los posibles pretendientes con su tácticas , y desgraciadamente "cielo" solo me quedabas tu - le hace al caballero que le pase un sobre a Ciel-

…- mira el contenido del sobre, que son unas fotos de la joven dama en cuestión- por lo que veo es muy joven – dijo el mirando las dos fotos con desgana pues la joven en cuestión solo era una mocosilla de 10 años como mucho.

Si, es solo una niña, es casi de tu edad "mi niño", también me han alguna información sobre su tutora, una mujer interesante,…que piensas, estas dispuesto a servir a la patria- sonrió la reina ante su fiel perro, pues ella sabía que Ciel siempre cumple con lo que ella ordena sin importarle que.-

Visto a si, sí , solo espero que la Señortia Middleford esté bien – dijo con un tono de preocupación, pues apreciaba mucho a Lizzy como para abandonarla de mala manera.

Sí, ese es mi niño , mañana partirás hacia la vieja Europa, a primera hora-dijo la reina muy feliz y dicho esto , la Reina de Inglaterra se despidió del Conde y se fue con todo su sequito al palacio.

Mientras Ciel, se quedo pensativo toda la tarde preguntándose por que a él le había tocado un tarea tan sencilla como comprometerse con una noble de otro país, y porque todos aquellos pretendientes anteriores habían huido…

Bochan…-interrumpió de su pensamiento el fiel mayordomo- ya he hecho su maleta, desea algo más- pregunto con la mano en el pecho mientras inclinaba levemente la cabeza hacia abajo.-

Que piensas de todo esto – le dijo esperando una contestación adecuada-

Yo no pienso nada , soy más que un simple mayordomo- sonrió sarcástico

Ya…, espero que esto sea pasajero, no me gustaría irme de aquí sin tener nada que ver con lo que busco- exclamo pues él no le hacía gracia irse de Londres sin busca a los culpables que lo llevaron al infierno, lo humillaron y lo despojaron de todo lo que tenía cuando era solo un niño-Que tenemos para hoy de cena , Sebastián- le pregunto al mayordomo oscuro.-

Tenemos cordero asado zumo de melocotón…- el mayordomo perfeccionista relato a su joven amo todos los platos que iban a cenar esa misma noche lo que sería la última noche en Inglaterra antes de partir a esas alejadas tierras.–

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado algo las modificación que hecho para mejorarlo y aunque en este capitulo no se aprecien.**

**Espero sus Reviews ^^ acepto críticas constructivas con objeto de que mejore mi forma de escribir.**

**y gracias por leer.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Buenas a todos aquí os traigo el esperado capítulo 1 después de un largo tiempo :p sin subir ya que estoy en bloqueo por diversos temas.**

**Como siempre pido perdón de antemano por las faltas de ortografías y de expresión que se me hayan pasado -.- (es difícil revisar por me cuesta verlas).**

**Voy decir unas pequeñas indicaciones:**

**1 yo soy de España, mi forma de escribir y de expresarme difiere de otra forma, así que hay palabras que puede tener otro sentido en su país.**

**2 Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen solo a su receptiva autora Toboso Yana (los OC me pertenecen a mi desde luego).**

**3 Este fic tiene OC, si no le gusta no hace falta que lo lean.**

**4 en este capítulo hay Shonen ai / Yaoi si no te gusta no tienes por qué leerlo pero no lo critiquen.**

**Nada más que disfruten del capítulo ^^**

_**Capitulo 1: la dama y los gatos**_

(…)A la mañana siguiente muy temprano, nuestro Conde se fue despidiendo de cada uno de sus sirvientes de la casa, los cuales esto se siente tristes por la despedida, mientras que él no tiene ganas en absoluto de irse a otro país, y menos de conocer a la que sería su nueva prometida.(…)

(…)Durante el camino Ciel estuvo mirando cómo se alejaba de su mansión, mientras que Sebastián advirtió de la presencia de alguien más, pero al ver que su joven amo esta decaído, dejo para otro rato la sospecha, pues lo primordial era animar a su joven amo.(…)

Bochan, en cuanto llegamos al barco, le hare un delicioso tentempié –comento el mayordomo.

… de acuerdo-dijo sin mucho ánimos-

(…)Llegando al puerto se dispusieron a zarpa con el barco, cruzando el canal de la mancha; durante la travesía Ciel veía como se alejaba poco a poco su querida Inglaterra le hacía decaerse más y más, pero a pesar de ello debía cumplir con la misión – …- miró el horizonte enfrascado en sus pensamiento con su fiel mayordomo a sus espaldas; hasta que el capitán del barco con una voz molesta de dirigió al joven conde- Señor Phantonhive tenemos 4 polizones que dice que van con usted- habló con molestia el capitán del barco mientras este cruzaba los brazos. (…)

Cuatro polizones… o no …- expreso con resignación el chico de cabello azulado llevándose la mano para tocarse la cara, pues tenía una ligera sospecha de quienes eran los tres -

(…) Siendo conducido por el capitán del barco a la bodega, sus sospechas se hicieron claras; si… eran sus tres irresponsables y leales sirvientes y Tanaka los cuales en un intento de dar una sorpresa a su señor se metieron de polizones en el barco, pero fueron capturados por los marineros de este.(…)

-Conoces a estos - señalo el capitán con una mueca de irritabilidad por los polizones.

-¡Sorpresa! Joven amo – gritaron los tres felices ante la mirada de vergüenza de su joven amo y la mirada inquisitoria del oscuro mayordomo.

\- Si, los conozco son mis sirvientes – dijo él con un rostro serio pues no quería verse mas avergonzado de lo que estaba - Creo que voy a irme a mi camarote, encárgate de ello Sebastián- ordenó abrumado por la vergüenza que sintió mientras se dirigía a su camarote.

\- Si, mi lord- se despido con educación de su señor para mover una mirada fría a los tres criados- ¿Cómo se les ha ocurrido venir? – dijo irritado el mayordomo a los sirviente pues él los consideraba estúpidos-

\- El joven amo se veía tan triste que decidimos venir para que no echar de menos su hogar- expreso de total felicidad el joven jardinero mientras los otros sirvientes asentían-

-…*suspiro con resignación*, ya no puedo mandaros a casa a menos que quieran ir nadando… está bien quédense pero no molesten al amo más de lo que suelen hacer- dijo para luego irse al camarote de su joven amo y aguardar hasta la llegada a Al antiguo continente.

(…)En cuanto llegaron a puerto, fueron recogido por dos carruajes uno para el conde Phantonhive y su mayordomo y otro para sus sirviente, con destino la estación de tren, pero sino antes pararse por la pintoresca ciudad de Francia para comprar algunos presentes para su nueva prometida, pues oyó que la Marquesa adoraba los regalos, y no menos que a su institutriz para ganarse algún que otro favor, ya que pensó en ganarse su simpatía para ser considerado un buen pretendiente de esta, la que ahora es su nueva señora muy a su pesar.(…)

(…)Su nueva prometida era algo extraña pues apenas la dejaba salir de la mansión, casi todo el peso de la responsabilidad recaía sobre la institutriz una dama fría y dura como el mármol, lo que haría penar en una mujer algo masculina y difícil de ver jugaba con ese pensamiento el conde mientras está mirando por la ventanilla del tren. Al llegar a las tierra germánicas, este se percato de la abúndate despliegue de belleza que había en cada parte de los pueblos y casas, pero aun así seguía decaído y añorando su tierra natal. Después al medio día llegaron a la estación de trenes las cuales había mucha gente recogiendo a sus seres queridos, en mitad de todo ese barullo de gente había un caballero con una ropa que hacía pensar que era un sirviente este tenía el cabellos gris pero no era un señor mayor pues su piel era firme como un joven de unos 20 años o asi, el cual estaba esperando al conde y a sus sirvientes en la estación.(…)

Es usted señor es el conde Phantonhive de Inglaterra- preguntó con perfecto inglés al joven mientras se inclinaba ante él-

Sí yo soy el conde Phantonhive- contesto con seriedad al hombre, el cual de manera educada, le dijo que era un sirviente de la casa Wihelsbach que venía a recogerlo para acompañarlo a la mansión.

(…) Sin más demora el joven conde y sus sirvientes fueron conducidos en carruaje por las tierras de los Wihelsbach, la cuales eran bastantes ricas y sustanciosas, él no paraba de pensar cuál sería la extraña razón por lo que la joven Marquesa Heder no se presentaba en público, hasta que al final llegaron a la enorme mansión, revestida de un colorido jardín llenos de flores exquisitas, al salir de la carroza, su fiel mayordomo tuvo que resguardarlo del sol con una sombrilla pues este era demasiado fuerte para alguien poco acostumbrado a los días despejados sin neblina.(…)

Bochan , ya hemos llegado … - acompañando a Ciel a la entrada de la mansión

Mmm no es distinta de Inglaterra, solo tiene algo más de luz- dijo el – tu qué piensas Snake – pregunto a su paje.

Tiene un buen clima dice Oscar – respondió por medio de una de sus serpientes como tiene costumbre hacer.

Es una mansión preciosa – Dijo Maylene con entusiasmo pues la mansión estaba construida con un mármol bríllate que hacía que resplandeciera con el brillo del sol.

¡Qué arboles más bonitos!- exclamó el joven y entusiasta jardinero, Finn.

Bien… no, nos hagamos derogar- dijo el joven conde mientras caminaba acompañado de sus sirvientes.

(…)Sebastián fue a llamar a la puerta de la mansión, la cual se abrió antes de que pudiera llamar esta fue abierta por una sirvienta con el cabello de color como la paja que esbozaba una alegre sonrisa en su rostro(…)

Le esperábamos conde Phantonhive, por favor pase, la señora Michaelis le recibirá en el salón del ala norte. –le ofrece la entrada de manera educada y respetuosa, cosa que no asombro a Ciel ya que es lo normal en la servidumbre, pero tanto a él como a Sebastián les sorprendió un poco el apellido que acababa de mencionar el mayordomo de los Wihelsbach, "Michaelis" algo que Sebastián se preguntaba si era mera coincidencia que el difunto marido de la señora institutriz tenga el mismos apellido que él, pero más tarde investigaría si es una coincidencia o no.

(…)Siendo guiados por la Dama de llaves de los Wihelsbach en cuestión, fueron llevados a un salón de recibimiento donde estaban dos jóvenes damas hablando…

Una de ellas vestía con una simpleza que se podría afirmar que no quería llamar la atención, sus cabellos recogidos en un moño o algún tipo de tocado, llevaba como único accesorio unas pequeñas gafas, mientras que la otra vestía un vestido sencillo pero elegante de color rojo carmesí, cuyos cabellos suelto caían por los hombros pero lo que más llamo de ella era un gran y peludo abrigo de pieles.(…)

Mi señora, el señor conde Ciel Phantonhive y sus acompañantes- anunció la sirvienta.

…– miro a Ciel con una expresión fría la dama de las gafas-buenas tardes conde Phantonhive… a tendió un buen viaje- dijo la dama

Mis respetos, señora de la enseñanza, pero el viaje se me ha hecho agotador y me gustaría poder descansar un poco.

Claro cómo no, Allan acompaña al conde Phantomhive y a sus acompañantes a su respectivos aposentos y llévales sus maletas – dio la orden al joven mayordomo.

Sí, mi señora, acompáñeme señores – se despidió la dama de llames mientras guiaba por la mansión llevando a los visitantes por está.

(…)En aquella mansión llena de riquezas y belleza, no había nada sospechoso para nuestro conde pues él veía que aquella mansión era normal y corriente no tan distinta a la suya tal vez que el servicio era más eficaz o que había como menos tristeza en el ambiente.

En tal caso el está cansado como ponerse a investigar la mansión eso es trabajo de Sebastián, llegaron por fin a su aposento, este era amplio y hermoso con una cama con dociel y mucho detalles de madera por la habitación todo con un tono rojizo propio de un conde de categoría y no era menos ya que la familia Wihelsbach está emparentada con la casa Real.(…)

Aquí es donde descansara el joven Conde, si necesita algo no dude en llamar a la campanilla tirando de este cordón – dijo la dama de llaves mientras cogía el cordón con cuidado- pueden acompañarme señores- expreso mientras llevaba a los sirvientes a la habitaciones de invitados que eran algo más austero pero aun asi con una riqueza de detalles y lujo.

(…)Después de que cada uno del servicio fuera hospedado en su habitación Ciel llamo a Sebastián para que empiece a trabajar en la misión, pues ya se estaban atrasando con está.(…)

-Sebastián quiero que investigues la casa y a sus habitantes de inmediato – ordenó el poseedor del sello el cual controlaba al demonio- y tú también Snake quiero que vayas a investigar – ordeno a su lacayo de manera firme.-

-Sí, bochan – diciendo esto el oscuro mayordomo se fue a cumplir las órdenes de su joven amo ,- S… si bochan, enseguida dice Emily – dijo el chico de cabellos plateados y piel escamosa mientras se iba por la gran puerta junto con Sebastián .-

(…)Al poco rato de que se retirara entro una sirvienta de cabellos oscuros y piel marrón portando un recipiente con agua- señor Conde , la señora Michaelis me ha pedido que le dé un poco de agua por si se encontraba sediento.(…)

Gracias – agradeció a la joven sirvienta mientras ella pone el recipiente de agua en la mesa y le hace una reverencia –… -

Desea algo más señor Phantonhive- pregunto la sirvienta con cuidado, sin mirarle a los ojos-

No, gracias eso es todo – contestó a la joven mientras este se quitaba el abrigo torpemente, mientras pensaba que podría haberle dicho a Sebastián antes que le ayudara a quitarse el abrigo.

Quiere que le ayude, mi señor – pregunto la joven mientras observaba al joven quitarse el abrigo.-

Si – dijo molesto el chico, mientras la sirvienta le ayudaba a quitarle el abrigo pues sobraba un poco ya que hacia un poco de calor-"… una sirvienta exótica "– pensó al ver que la joven pues era poco común ver a alguien de piel oscura y de mirada felina, le sorprendió bastante el hecho de que una sirvienta fuera tan hermosa.

Desea algo más – contesto la joven mientras terminaba de quitarle la chaqueta al joven conde en cual negó con la cabeza – que tenga una buena estancia – diciendo esto se fue.

… - espero a su fiel perro a que volviera con algo más de información pero este tardaba más de lo planeado y por otro lado se sentía observado ,el joven conde sentía que algo o alguien lo vigilaba en la habitación, haciendo que su ansiedad lo pusiera nervioso y lo obligara a salir del cuarto.- … podría ir a mirar un poco no creo que sospechen si, hago como que admiro la casa – camino por los pasillos viendo los cuadros que habían colgados en la pared, algunos mostraban una pareja feliz y sonriente , lo normal si no fuera por algo que le llamo la atención en todos los cuadros se mostraba un gato – "de todos los animales que existían tenía que mostrar un dichoso gato"- pensó él- ya que él los detestaba por su alergia, pero más porque su fiel perro Sebastián sentía una enfermiza atracción por ellos.

Tsk… gatos, son unas odiosas bolas de pelos…- antes de que pudiera terminar la frase se choco contra un joven sirviente que tenía también un parche en su ojo, este le miro desafiante pues aparecer no le agrado el comentario sobre los gatos que hizo el joven conde-…-

Los gatos eran adorados por los humanos en el antiguo Egipto – comento para después irse sin más-

Eh?! … pero a que ha venido esa falta de respe… achis! – estornudo si terminar la frase- pero qué demonios,…Tsk!- protesto para luego seguir caminando sin darle mayor importancia ya que se trataba de un sirviente de la casa, este llego hasta la entra del jardín donde se encontró con Sebastián que esta distraído con un pequeño gatito – SEBASTIAN! – grito enfadado al ver a su mayordomo perdiendo el tiempo-

Bochan… - dijo mientras dejaba al gatito en el suelo, el cual este salió corriendo a buscar protección pues Ciel venia hacia Sebastián hecho un basilisco.

¡Perdiendo el tiempo! mientras yo está investigando, que es tu trabajo – dijo desafiante a su Mayordomo.

Mi señor, he recogido información antes de encontrarme con esa adorable criaturita – dijo para calmar a su Señor de su falta de profesionalidad – Los señores Wihelsbach murieron dejando a la señorita institutriz a cargo de su hija la joven y delicada Heder Chisia 10, su futura prometida, a la cual juro en la tumba de su difunta madre que resulta ser una antigua amiga de la infancia servir, cuidar, educar y proteger hasta la mayoría de edad de está.- esbozo una sonrisa torcida.

Bien…a que viene esa sonrisa- preguntó con el ceño fruncido por esa expresión indeseada de su mayordomo.

No te suena de algo este pequeño juramento… bueno como lo resolverá esto Bochan –miró a su señor para luego cambiar esa mueca de su cara por su típica sonrisa- bien aparte de eso tenemos 7 miembros del servicio nada fuera de lo normal.

Déjate de risitas, he investiga más a fondo… hay algo que no me cuadra, y que sabes sobre la institutriz aparte de eso- pregunto una vez más esperando una respuesta más optima.-

No he podido recoger información sobre ella, lo único que sé es que cuando revise su cuarto tenia "_Nepeta cataria"_\- le muestra una bolsita con algo de hierba – se la conoce como hierba gatera, se usa para domesticar gato-

Vaya otra flipada de los gatos, y aparte de eso algo más- pregunto algo ya molesto por tener que lidiar con otra aficionada a los gatos- … algo tienes que decirme más o estas dándote un descanso – dijo irritado al ver que su mayordomo no hacía otra cosa más que quedarse parado mirándolo.-

Seguiré investigando para recabar más información – asintió con la mano el pecho y acto seguido se fue-

…- mirando la hierba gatuna hasta que noto la presencia de alguien que le miraba, este se giro bruscamente para encontrarse con nada menos con su futura esposa, una pequeña niña de cabellos claro y ojos azul cielo, piel clara y dulce expresión en su rostro- mi respeto mi señora – le beso la mano por mero formalismo hacia la dama-

Tu eres Ciel Phantonhive- pregunto con una vocecilla dulce algo desconcertada – perdona por mi asombro creí que era, un pirata con ese parche - sonríe dulce- me alegro de que fuera un pequeño malentendido – tenía en sus manos una sombrilla sin abrí dispuesta a salir para dar un paseo agradable por sus jardines.

¡…!- la miró con un poco de disgusto pero trato de disimularlo pues no debía mostrar disgusto ante esa dama- de donde saco esa idea mi señora – pregunto.-

Me lo dijo Patricia, me dijo que un viejo pirata vendría desde la sucia Inglaterra a casarse conmigo para que su reina estuviese contenta- contestó de manera inocente.

Se refiere a la Señortia Michaelis, ¿verdad?… "que grosera"- preguntó haciéndose el inocente ante la joven marquesa.

Sí, quiere venir al jardín conmigo – le cogió de la mano inocentemente- me encantaría conocerlo Señor Conde – esbozo una agradable sonrisa.

¡Eh! Ahora tengo que…-paro para pensarlo menor y después dijo - bueno está bien pero solo un rato – tenía que agradar a esa niña como fuera posible tal vez así podría ganarse su confianza y cumplir la misión de la reina.

(…)Los dos jóvenes señores salieron al jardín, la joven de cabellos dorados abrió la sombrilla de color blanca con la que se resguardaba del sol, mientras que el está algo molesto por los rayos del astro rey.(…)

-¿Quieres mi sombrilla?– ella le preguntó, mientras ponía la sombra de la sombrilla en el lado donde está él para cubrirlo del astro- en Londres no hará mucho sol, ¿no?-

-no te preocupes mi señora, una dama con la piel tan delicada no debe desprotegerse del sol- sonríe de manera falsa, esté para agradarla-

\- no quiero que te moleste el sol no vamos a la sombra señor conde – lo conduce a la sombra de un gran árbol – aquí no le molestará el sol – se sienta bajo la sombra de un gran roble – dime señor conde, en Inglaterra siempre hace niebla como dicen las gente de la ciudad – le pegunto mirándole dulcemente.-

-si bueno hace mucha niebla y es un poco lúgubre- le contesta a su pregunta y asi de paso entablar conversación con la joven, pues necesita agradarla a ella costase lo que le costases incluso si tenía que parecer tonto ante ella, aunque no le agrádese esa idea.

(…)Mientras Ciel conversaba con la joven marquesa, Sebastián está encarado en buscar información sobre la casa Laswit, había averiguado que la familia Wihelsbach siempre estuvo al en las sombras ayudando a la familia real, desde que el joven marqués de Carabás se casase con la hija del rey- por eso su símbolo es un gato , el gato con botas que se convirtió en león … - dijo para sí el mayordomo infernal pues le resultaba gracioso que encontrará el origen en un cuento de niños , todos esos pensamiento le llegaron a la cabeza ,hasta que sintió el cañón de una pequeña pistola apuntándolo por detrás – ya empezaba a dudar de que no viniera, Señortia Michaelis- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.(…)

-Como siempre tan impertinente, nunca te han enseñado que la curiosidad mato al gato…, Sebastián Michaelis- dijo apartando la pistola y guardándola- ese es el nombre que te han dado ahora tu nuevo amo- pregunto ella mientras este se giraba con cuidado-

-si mi señora, es el nombre que ahora tengo por parte de mi señor el Conde Ciel Phantonhive- dijo mirando a los ojos a la señora institutriz- y ese nombre es el que le ha puesto la marquesa, no – pregunto con confianza pues ella también era de los suyos.

\- no, ya llevo bastante con ese nombre, una mujer dedicada a la enseñanza tiene que tener un nombre, no crees- sonríe- me alegro de verte aquí, por fin, mis esbirros hicieron un buen trabajo trayéndote aquí.-

\- podrías haberme conducido de otra forma no crees- dijo arqueando la ceja- como siempre jugando con migo al ratón y al gato ¿no? - pregunto mientras miraba a la mujer de cabellos negros.-

-Siempre he disfrutado de esos juegos- dijo mientras de quitaba las gafas y las limpiaba- te veo como decepcionado, no te agrada volver a verme por lo que veo- sonríe, mientras se acerca a él.-

\- no, no es eso… es solo que … desde cuando sirves a las brujas miró con desagrado-cuál es tu plan… trabajar para brujas es arriesgado, lo sabes ¿no?-

-se ríe- las brujas son las perfecta señoras, les encantan los juegos- se ríe tapándose la boca para no soltar carcajadas-y no Sebastián, no te preocupes… tengo un plan- miro con arrogancia para luego decir- no estoy sola ya sabes nunca voy sola- parece de entre la sombras dos figuras de dos muchachos.-

-ya veo…, que clase de demonios son – pregunto pues las demonios como ella nunca van sola- déjame adivinar demonios gato- la miro son sorpresa- interesante… -sonrió ante la idea de tener de ver demonios gato, pues le parecían interesantes-

\- los encontré y los acogí como míos solo eso- le sonríe- me encantan los niños y a ti te encantan los gatos – le pone bien la corbata- te sienta bien el negro señor mayordomo – sonríe ella mientras él la mira más relajado-

-y ese peinado es demasiado tentador para una dama- le acaricia el pelo por la nuca atrayéndola hacia el –tendrías muchos pretendientes no, con una mujer tan bella como usted, no te será difícil atraer a tu victimas- sonrió para luego olerle el cuello-

\- no, a decir verdad llevo con hambre desde hace tiempo esperando a que la joven marquesa cumpla sus 11 años… un fastidio pero es las brujas jóvenes tardan en matar… luego será come todos lo días, siempre me ha gustado los planes a largo plazo –ella le sonríe mientras le pasa la mano con cuidado por la chaqueta de él para limpiarle de posible polvo que haya en el traje-

-que calculadora-pasa su manos por el cuello- … perfume francés- la mira a los ojos, para luego fijarse en los dos jóvenes con mirada analítica, el primer joven era alto tenía un parche en el ojo su mirada salvaje y, el segundo más pequeño poseía una mirada inocente y hermosa.

\- la Señortia me pide que me lo ponga dice que huele bien- le toma de las manos y le mira a los ojos con su brillo característico de demonios, ese rosa intenso brillante- los humanos siempre disfrutan de los olores de las flores- acerca su rostro al de él.-

-siempre tuviste debilidad por los niños- la mira con la misma mirada de rosa intenso- no me hace falta ocultarme contigo, pero ahora no, he de seguir con este teatro –suelta sus manos con cuidado- tengo ordenes de mi amo, no diré tu identidad pero dime algo que le pueda dar como información.-

-en cuanto tu me diga quién era las mujeres con la que te divertiste…- dijo mirándolo- esa que olía a lagrimas de corazón roto y la que olía a religión pagana, no se supone que si no debo de engañarte, tu no debes tampoco -

\- solo unas humanas a la cual sacar información- sabia que ella se molesto con ese dato- como mayordomo de los Phantomhive no pudiera sacar información como fuese no sería un buen mayordomo- con sus manos la atrae hacia él para besarle la mano con cuidado.-

-cuidado a quien seduces … tal vez la próxima no sea benévola - cerro los ojos con disgusto para no mirarle- por conseguí complacer a ese mocoso – se aparta de él con cuidado para no parecer brusca – dile a tu señor que estudie en las mejores colegios y que mis aficiones son leer, escuchar música y los buenos poetas, ahora tengo que darle clases de solfeo a la Marquesa, nos vemos más tarde, señor Michaelis – diciendo esto se fue a la puerta seguida de los dos jóvenes, para luego pegar un portazo.-

-sonríe- sí, mi señora Michaelis " hay que ver como se enfada"- salió por la ventana para que no dieran la casualidad de verlos juntos- … - fue a buscar a su amo Ciel cuando se percato de la mirada de alguien que considera inferior y que emitía un ruido que odiaba más que nada en el mundo, los perros -… tsk no quería toparme contigo hoy …- no le agradan los perros y menos que se le acerquen -… aparta- iba a darle un castigo al perro por acercarse a él.-

-¡No!...Lady, ella es buena – dijo uno de los anteriores jóvenes, para ser más exactos el más pequeño- jamás haría daño a nadie- cogiendo al animal mientras le acaricia la cabeza del animal con dulzura.-

-… tú eres uno de los que sigue a la señora Michaelis- le miró con dulzura pues le pareció hermoso que fuera un demonio gato una criatura casi inexistente pues son una rama de los demonios débil manipulada por otro hasta tal punto de ya no quedan ninguno- eres precioso – se le escapo.-

\- debería tener cuidado si Lady le descubre no tardaran en sospechar– sonríe- debe de ser el hombre que "madre" dice que vendría algún día, me llamo Noé Kuro soy el compañeros de juego de la señorita y también seré su sirvi…. ¡Ahh!- no pudo terminar de decir pues Sebastián lo había cogido en brazos – señor, estos es vergonzoso si alguien nos ven puede pensar algo raro.-

-eres tan adorable, perfecto como lo de tu especie- sonríe y le acaricia las orejas- sabia que ella no me desagradaría – le mira las manos- son tan suaves – las toquetea con deseo.-

-Señor Sebastián… no tiene hacer cosas ¿verdad?- dijo mientras esta en brazos- es muy indecoroso esto y si nos ven- le mira avergonzado mientras que el demonio fetichista lo tocaba.

– oh! es verdad, tengo que informar al amo-exclamó el mayordomo mientras deja con cuidado al chico en el suelo- nos veremos luego, no pequeño- le acaricia por última vez y se va a buscar a su señor-

-suspira- madre no dijo que él sería tan… bueno tan apasionado – sonríe y acaricia la cabeza de la perra que se deja por él para luego oír un espantoso ruido proveniente de una parte de la mansión – ¿qué será? – Fue al lugar donde ocurrió el estruendo y vio a los sirvientes de la casa Phantonhive y en el lugar había una estatua rota-

\- madre mía si nos ve Sebastián se va a poner hecho una furia – lloriqueo el jardinero con miedo pues ya conocía de lo que era capaz Sebastián cuando se enfadaba.

\- oh, si… si Sebastián ve que hemos roto la estatua – expreso la Doncella de gafas preocupada, a contemplar la estatua rota.

-esto es un problemón de los gordos…, tenemos que pensar en una solución pero ya!- contemplo el cocinero phanton.

(…)Desde su escondite el joven neko observaba a los sirvientes de la casa phanton- que torpes son …- dijo suavemente- tendré que decírselo a madre- fue interrumpido por una mano más grande pero de confianza, lo cual hizo que se volteara para ver al otro sirviente de la señorita Michaelis- Law…- miró como se agacha para ponerse a su altura.(…)

-No, no llames a madre veamos lo que hacen…siendo sirvientes de ese apestoso niño… no pueden ser gente normal- comento a su joven hermano mientras miraban a los otros individuos.

-¡Ya, se! Finn tira la estatua lo más lejos que puedas asi no verán que la hemos roto- exclamó entusiasmado el cocinero al joven jardinero.

-¡Sí! Buena idea, vamos Finn – con entusiasmo dijo la doncella para animar al joven de cabellos rubios a realizar tal fechoría-

-¡de acuerdo! – Dicho esto cogió con facilidad la estatua y la lanzo por los aires hasta la lejanía de un bosque- ¡ya está hecho!.

-no me lo puedo cree- dijo el chico neko desde su escondite- ¿ellos son humanos?- pregunto a su hermano, buscando alguna respuesta lógica a lo que había pasado.

-no, lo se ...; pueden que sea súper humanos de esos que dan miedo …y viven en circos- respondió con un cierto temor en su palabra- debemos investigar más… tu hazte amigos de ellos yo investigare al que queda- y dicho esto se fue rápidamente.

(…)En ese momento, el joven conde está dando un paseo con la joven marquesa admirando las flores del jardín, el cual era inmenso y lleno de una gran variedad de colores. Con setos podados de forma de animales y árboles frutales.(…)

Tienes un jardín muy hermoso señorita marquesa- sonríe falsamente- deben de cuidarlo muy bien su jardinero.-

La verdad señor conde no tengo jardinero, de esto se encarga Frank el cocinero, se le dan bien las plantas- sonríe al conde- y llámeme Chisia – se para en una rosa blanca- esta flor es mi favorita señor conde… en el lenguaje de las flores significa que mis sentimientos son puros hacia ti – sonríe dulcemente.-

…- en nunca había estado acostumbrado a que nadie le dijera esas palabras, por esta razón y posiblemente por ser la única que conoce el se sonrojo levemente ante la joven-… puedes llamarme Ciel si lo deseas – desvió la mirada de la joven mientras esta le sonría.-

Señorita Chisia, ahora tiene sus clases de solfeo – interrumpió la institutriz a la joven pareja- veo que le está enseñando el jardín al joven Phantomhive, espero que le haya gustado mucho el paseo – sonríe falsamente.-

Sí, tiene un hermoso jardín , me recuerda al que tengo yo en mi sucia Inglaterra- dijo de manera descarada ante la institutriz que previamente se había mofado de su procedencia .-

Buena jugada conde, creo que es muy fanático de los juegos – sonríe de lado- por cierto la Señortia Chisia quiere invitarlo a la cena, desea acompañarnos luego – dijo con un poco de desagrado-.

Será un placer acompañaros –sonríe falsamente- siempre he sentido curiosidad por los platos propios de Europa central – dijo con un tonillo un poco atrevido.-

Espero que nuestra cocina sea de su agrado –sonríe mientras se lleva a la joven Chisia del lado del conde.-

¡Adiós, Ciel luego nos vemos!- dijo la joven marquesa mientras acompañaba a la institutriz.

… Sebastián- llamo a su fiel perro el cual apareció enseguida.-

Mi lord-dijo arrodillándose ante él con la mano en el pecho- conseguí información como usted quería, la Señortia Michaelis no es más que una simple institutriz-sonrió con cada palabra que dijo.-

Ya veo tendremos que jugar según sus normas –miró divertido a la mansión Laswit, en ese momento supo que el juego había comenzado y que tenía que ganarlo.-

Y hasta aquí el capitulo 1, espero que os haya gustado x3

Espero sus Reviews ^^ acepto críticas constructivas con objeto de que mejore mi forma de escribir.


End file.
